


A New Era

by Blueeucalyptus, Medilia



Series: All the President's Guards [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Character Study, Gen, Gen Work, Spoilers for FFVII Remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medilia/pseuds/Medilia
Summary: Tseng will stand right beside Rufus as he brings the ShinRa Company into a New Era
Relationships: Rufus Shinra & Tseng
Series: All the President's Guards [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708822
Kudos: 17





	A New Era

Tseng trekked through the seemingly endless corridor that led to the Directors’ Boardroom. Beside him was the newly inaugurated President of the Shinra Company. He was wearing his trademark white suit that he adorned like armour. 

It felt strange walking to a board meeting like this. It was not a journey that Tseng usually took or more specifically not a place he was welcomed. Tseng and his Turks were relegated into the shadows to do the company’s dirty work. Now, he and his colleagues are on the forefront standing side by side with the President. Things turned upside down seemingly overnight. There was a new guard with fresh ideas to take the company in the  _ right  _ direction. Tseng wondered for a moment what Veld would think about all of this. However, he didn’t entertain that thought for long, the past is in the past and Veld made his choice long ago just like Tseng did. 

_ “A new era,” _ that is what Rufus promised Tseng when he effortlessly and charmingly and charmingly tried to win Tseng’s loyalty. The funny thing was Tseng believed him and he was not one to give his trust to someone easily. It was probably because he understood Rufus perhaps more than the new President understood about himself. 

It amazed Tseng that even though Rufus was in many ways a dead ringer for his father, he was ultimately nothing like him. For one he certainly was much braver than the former President.

Though Tseng had also seen the softer side to Rufus too. The public perception was that Rufus Shinra never cried nor has he ever bled. But, Tseng knew better. There were plenty of days after going through brutal training regimes with the Turks where Tseng bandaged his charge up because Rufus refused to let anyone but Tseng see him vulnerable. Then there were those nights when Tseng would be stationed outside Rufus’ bedroom as his bodyguard and he heard the boy crying. Tseng wasn’t good at comforting people but a small sliver of paternal instinct that remained inside him came bubbling up whenever Rufus was involved. So he sat down on Rufus’ bed and held the boy close while his hot tears soaked through his shirt. Tseng wasn’t sure he helped but Rufus seems to appreciate Tseng’s silent efforts and that’s all it mattered to him. 

However, things had changed. The boy became a man and he no longer needed Tseng to bandage his wounds or hold him while he was crying. Yet, Rufus never pushed Tseng away. Instead, he invited Tseng to take the place next to Rufus and walk beside him. 

Ultimately it was an easy decision and he chose to walk next to Rufus and be his right-hand years ago and that is where he has remained. 

Though there were some things that still lingered from the past. When Rufus stood in front of the boardroom door and turned around at Tseng, he knew the question the President was going to ask before the words escaped his mouth. 

“How’s my tie?” Rufus asked, his eyes for a moment as vulnerable as it was when he was six years old and crying in Tseng’s arms because his father cruelly lashed out at him with little provocation. 

The obsidian silk tie was knotted perfectly and as straight as a ruler. It was perfect just like the rest of Rufus’ suit. Yet, Tseng grabbed the tie knot in his hands and adjusted it anyway, placing it back to the exact place it was, because he knew Rufus needed the reassurance and Tseng’s approval. 

When Tseng was done fixing the tie Rufus nodded in a silent thanks. He turned around in front of the boardroom doors. Rufus was now ready to take the company and by extension, the world into his vision of a new era and Tseng would be beside him every step of the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> The new remake gave us a good glimpse of the unique relationship between Rufus and Tseng. We love the implication in the "Whispers scene" where Rufus immediately and without hesitation look at Tseng for answers. This fic was inspired by that moment and the ending cutscene where Tseng naturally took his position as Rufus' right-hand man.


End file.
